We can never be together
by Zib Membrane
Summary: Dib. ¿Sabías que las personas que fueron enemigos jurados en su vida pasada, nunca podrían estar juntos de la manera en la que tú y yo queremos estar en las siguientes vidas? [ZaDr]


¡Invasora Zib, reportandoce al servicio! (^w^)7

Bueno, de nuevo con una historia, espero que sea de su mas entero agrado. No tengo mucho que decir, solo que ahora dedicare mi tiempo libre a terminar los Fics pendientes.

¡Alabadas sean las vacaciones! \(OwO)/.

Como saben esto es un ZaDr, un Zim and Dib Romance. Así que si no te gusta **¡No lo leas!**. Repito, _**¡NO LO LEAS!**_

_**Aclaraciones:**_

*Esto es un Universo Alterno.

*Zim es humano en esta historia.

*Gaz no existe. xD

*Dib y Zim son hermanos de sangre.

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**We can never be together**_

.

.

.

1. Somos hermanos…

Dib Membrana: 17 años, estudia último año de preparatoria, siente una gran admiración por su padre el Prof. Membrana, le apasionan las ciencias paranormales, aunque ha decidido dejar eso en el pasado para concentrarse en ser reconocido por su padre, el próximo año comenzara la universidad.

Zim Membrana: 15 años, estudia primer año de preparatoria, siente una gran admiración y cariño por su hermano mayor, Dib, no está de acuerdo en la decisión de que su hermano deje de lado su sueño para complacer a su padre, tampoco le agrada la idea de que su hermano mayor se aleje de la familia, en especial de él, es celoso por naturaleza, no le gusta ver a su hermano mayor rodeado de gente, mucho menos si esta gente son chicas.

Un solo sentimiento une a Zim con Dib, aunque el segundo ignora completamente el sentimiento del primero… esta es la historia de dos hermanos… dos hermanos que no podían estar juntos.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Y de nuevo ahí estaba, observándolo escondido detrás de aquel enorme roble que se encontraba cerca del patio de la preparatoria, muy pocas cosas se podían decir de Zim Membrana, una de ellas es que… estaba locamente obsesionado con su hermano mayor, siempre vigilándolo, siempre siguiéndolo a todos lados, todos podrían decir que solo era cosa de familia, una normal preocupación del hermano menor hacia el mayor.

Pero la realidad de las cosas era muy diferente…

Zim NO estaba obsesionado con su hermano mayor, claro que no, esa sería una idea muy equivocada, la verdad es que… Zim estaba locamente enamorado de su hermano mayor.

Podría sonar enfermo, si, para en la sociedad en la que viven y con el estricto padre que tienen, eso sería una tremenda abominación y una causa de vergüenza para su familia, en especial para su prefecto hermano, el cual adora a su padre, y estaría dispuesto a hacer lo que sea con tal de no ser el causante de una decepción para el científico.

Zim suspiro por décima vez esa mañana, había estado siguiendo a Dib por toda la preparatoria, inclusive había faltado a varias clases para poder hablar con el moreno en el momento en el que este se viera solo, pero la muchedumbre de chicas siempre lo mantenían con compañía… como odiaba a las porristas, en especial a Zita, aquella chica que fue la primera en tachar a su hermano de loco cuando iban en primaria, ahora estaba ahí de lamezuelas para ver si su hermano se animaba a invitarla a salir.

El de ojos morados volvió a suspirar con alivio, era ahora o nunca, este era el momento indicado para hablar con él, salió de su escondite detrás de aquel roble y se acero a Dib.

—Claro, iré esta misma noche, no te preocupes Sara—. Dib se encontraba despidiéndose de la bola de amigos que tenía, ese fue el momento indicado para acercarse a su hermano, al darse la vuelta, Dib dio un brinco por la sorpresa que le causo ver a su pequeño hermano de repente. —Zim, me asustas, ¿Podrías dejar de aparecer de repente?—. Le pidió el de ojos dorados mientras le regalaba una sonrisa y palpeaba su cabeza.

—Lo siento—. Dijo Zim con un ligero tono carmesí en sus pálidas mejillas mientras desviaba la mirada. —Umm…Dib, ¿Podría hablar contigo?—. Le pidió a su hermano mayor, Dib parpadeo un par de veces ante la actitud del menor.

—Perdóname Zim, pero ahora no puedo—. Se disculpó.

—Pero…—.

—Tengo clase de física ahora, tendrá que ser mas tarde, si no llego antes de que la puerta sea cerrada, Bitters jamás me dejara entrar—.Volvió a palpar la cabeza de su hermano en señal de despedida. —Te veo en casa—. Le dijo mientras se despedía con la mano y comenzaba a caminar hacia el edificio, dejando a Zim, con la palabra en la boca.

De nueva cuenta no podía hablar con su hermano…

.

.

.

.

Zim había llegado mucho antes que Dib a casa, ya era una costumbre que su hermano mayor desapareciera de la escuela al sonar el timbre de salida, por lo general se iba de paseo con sus amigos y no regresaba hasta casi la media noche, Zim se dedicaba a esperarlo por un rato en la sala, pero al ver que este no llegaba, suspiro con cansancio y subió a su habitación, tomo una de las historietas de su buro y comenzó a leerla, tal vez así la espera por su hermano mayor se haría menos aburrida.

Ya había pasado quince minutos desde que el reloj digital de su habitación había marcado la media noche, unos segundos más tarde, la puerta fue tremendamente azotada, Zim suspiro, ese seguramente era su hermano que venía ebrio de nueva cuenta, el de ojos morados bajo para encontrarse con su hermano, el cual se encontraba desparramado en el sofá, Dib había dejado la puerta totalmente abierta antes de caer al sofá, y Zim no veía la mínima intención de que el de lentes la fuera a cerrar.

Así que él se encamino a la puerta para cerrarla, una vez hecho esto, se acercó a su hermano, el muchacho tuvo que taparse la nariz para no vomitarse, Dib apestaba a cigarro y a alcohol, y a otra cosa que no sabía qué, pero igual olía muy mal.

—Bestia apestosa—. Le murmuro Zim mientras movía un poco el hombro de su hermano. —Dib, tienes que tomar un baño, en serio apestas—. Lo agito más fuerte.

—Deja de molestarme Zim—. El moreno alejo la mano de Zim, se irguió hasta quedar sentado en el sofá, se tallo los ojos por debajo de sus lentes. — ¿Por qué aun estas despierto?—. Le pregunto al menor, Zim se cruzó de brazos.

—No llegabas, sabes muy bien que no puedo dormir si no hay nadie en la casa—. Dib arqueo una ceja.

—Pero si tu estas en la casa—. Le dijo aguantándose la risa, Zim lo fulmino con la mirada, ciertamente el alcohol sacaba la parte más idiota de su hermano mayor.

—Sabes que no me refiero a eso—. Le dijo a su hermano con evidente enfado, Dib soltó un bostezo.

—Como sea—. Dijo para acomodarse mejor en el sofá. —Por cierto, en la tarde querías decirme algo, ¿Qué era?—. Zim se sonrojo de nuevo y desvió la mirada, con la preocupación de que su hermano no llegaba a la casa, se le había olvidado que esa tarde tenía pensado revelar los sentimientos que tenía por su hermano.

—Estas ebrio, si te lo digo en el estado que estas, seguramente lo olvidaras mañana o simplemente te reirás—.Dib hizo un ademan con su mano para restarle importancia al asunto.

—Te juro que no me reiré, así que dime lo que querías decirme—. Zim se negó a soltar palabra, entonces Dib entrecerró los ojos. —O me dices lo que querías decirme, o le diré a Papá que hoy faltaste a la mayoría de tus clases—. Zim abrió los ojos sorprendido, ¿Cómo es que lo sabía?—. No creas que no te vi siguiéndome toda la mañana y parte de la tarde, ahora dime lo que tenías que decirme—.Zim agacho su cabeza, su sonrojo se hizo más evidente, tembló un poco.

—Me…gustas—. Dijo en un susurro apenas audible, Dib abrió los ojos con sorpresa, ¿Había escuchado bien?

— ¿Q-que?—. Pregunto con incredulidad, entonces Zim levanto su mirada conectándola con la de Dib.

—Que me gustas—. Repitió. —No sabría decirte desde cuando exactamente, pero tú…tu causas en mí, cosas que nadie más ha causado, siento que mi corazón se acelera cada vez que te veo, suspiro al ver tus sonrisas, yo…te amo, Dib—. Dib sonrió aun incrédulo.

—Deja de bromear Zim—. Le dijo en tono poco creíble, Zim frunció el ceño.

— ¡No estoy bromeando Dib!, estoy hablando muy en serio—. Zim se acercó a Dib, tomo al moreno por los hombros y acerco su rostro al de su hermano para plantarle un beso en los labios, Dib abrió los ojos de sobre manera, su hermano lo estaba besando, frunció el ceño y de inmediato alejo a Zim se si, sin ninguna delicadeza, el de ojos morados cayó al suelo por el brusco empujón.

— ¡¿Qué rayos crees que hace, idiota?!—. Zim retrocedió aun en el piso, su hermano se veía enojado, muy, muy enojado. — ¡¿Cómo te atreviste a hacer semejante asquerosidad?! ¡Eres mi hermano Zim!—. Dib se limpió los labios con el dorso de su manga. —Esto no es correcto, es enfermizo, ¡Me enferma que seas mi hermano!—.

—Pero…pero Dib, yo…—.

— ¡Pero nada!—. Grito el de ojos dorados, haciendo que Zim se asustara y temblara ligeramente, jamás había visto a Dib hablarle así. —No le diré nada de esto a Papá, pero por tu bien Zim…—. Le dio la espalda a su hermano y solo lo miro por encima del hombro. —No te vuelvas a acercar a mí—. Le dijo con suma rabia, para después subir las escaleras y encerrarse en su habitación.

Zim se había quedado en el piso de la sala, y aun temblando, logro juntar sus rodillas a su pecho y esconder su rostro entre estas, para después comenzar a llorar, no había creído que Dib podía llegar a hablarle así, pero lo hizo, Zim casi podía jurar que su hermano lo odiaría a partir de ahora, paso un rato meciéndose en el piso tratando de parar de llorar, una vez conseguido eso, se encamino a su habitación y cerro su puerta, solo para volver a llorar sobre su almohada…tal vez jamás debió decirle a su hermano lo que sentía.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~ (OwO~) [Zim and Dib Romance] (~OwO) ~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

A la mañana siguiente se despertó antes de que Dib lo hiciera, como era de costumbre, tomo un baño rápido y se preparó para la escuela, bajo a la cocina para comenzar a preparar el desayuno para él y su hermano, justo en ese momento Dib había despertado y había entrado al baño, para cuando Dib bajo listo, Zim ya había servido el desayuno, el moreno entro en la cocina y se encamino al refrigerador, tomo una manzana y comenzó a devorarla.

Zim lo seguía con la mirada, Dib noto esto, volteo a ver a su hermano con un semblante frio. — ¿Qué?—. Le pregunto de manera tosca, haciendo que Zim se encogiera en su propio asiento.

— ¿N-no desayunas?—. Pregunto de manera temerosa, Dib por otro lado vio el plato bien servido que había en su lado de la mesa, tomo el mismo y se encamino al bote de basura que se encontraba cerca de la estufa y en el vacío todo lo que el plato tenia, aventó el plato al fregadero y miro a Zim con el ceño fruncido.

—Espero te haya quedado claro lo que te dije ayer—. Le recordó, Zim simplemente agacho su mirada. —No quiero que te vuelvas a acercar a mí, eso incluye que dejes de hacer las cosas que normalmente haces por mí, no quiero saber nada de ti, y quiero evitar verte lo más posible—. Después de soltarle esas frías palabras a su hermano menor, salió de la cocina tomo sus cosas y salió de la casa azotando la puerta, Zim se quedó en la cocina, tratando de comer lo que quedaba en su plato, hasta que vio como sus propias lagrimas caían sobre su comida, de pronto el apetito se había ido, tomo su plato y tiro lo que quedaba de comida, lo puso en el fregadero y salió de la cocina, al igual que su hermano tomo sus cosas y salió de la casa.

Era una verdadera lástima que ambos estudiaran en la misma preparatoria…

* * *

¿Y bien?, gusta, no gusta.

Dejen sus RW, saben que soy feliz al leerlos xD

¡Invasora Zib, Cambio y fuera! (^w^)7


End file.
